


Take It All In

by AngstQueenCass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Glad definitely reads those really bad romance novels you find at the airport or something, Ignis and Prompto take care of each other because their lovers are too busy being heathens, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Polyship Roadtrip, Voyeurism, and he also just loves seeing Noctis suck cock, don't even try to tell me otherwise, gladnoct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstQueenCass/pseuds/AngstQueenCass
Summary: Kinktober 2019 - Day 1: Deep-ThroatingGladio has a knack for reading soft porn and getting himself flustered during the long drives in the Regalia, and Noctis has never wanted to defile his father's car more.





	Take It All In

Ever the early bird, Ignis had insisted that they set out early, long before either Noctis or Prompto could truly function as humans of society. As though to make matters worse, their long drive ahead of them held mostly smooth roads, and the soft rumble of the Regalia was perfect for trapping them in that in-between of awake and asleep. However, Noctis had the advantage sitting in the backseat, because he found himself easily leaning across the seats until his head was nestled against Gladio's broad shoulder, serving as a warm pillow. If Gladio minded at all, he never voiced it.

Noctis paid no mind to anyone else, too lost in his own thoughts of sleep to really think about what anyone else was doing. Ignis was quietly driving as per usual, Prompto looked to be sleepily playing with the radio, and Gladio - as always - had one of his romance novels in hand. Noctis attempted to lose himself in his phone, King's Knight open and idly waiting, but sleep sounded like such a better alternative. Sure, Ignis may call him lazy, but he couldn't help it. Being a prince was more work than it was worth sometimes.

Gladio shifted in his seat, only enough to straighten himself out of his normal slouch, but it was enough to earn a grumble out of Noctis. Noctis was finally allowing himself to drift off back to sleep, and the sudden movement was enough to jostle him back out of that comfortable in-between. Eyes shifting down, Noctis was quickly able to find the source of what had caused Gladio to move. Of course, with gods know what sex scene was likely taking place on the pages of the book Gladio was reading, the oldest man had found himself aroused. It would have been easy enough for Noctis to crack a joke but, suddenly feeling a hint of playfulness, deciding to have some _fun_ instead.

It started with Noctis reaching for the book in Gladio’s hand, to which he earned himself a quirked eyebrow and another awkward movement from the shield before he put the book into the open space on the door. He huffed to himself, deciding it was in his best interest to make his intentions very clear. With his arousal washing away the last remnants of sleep in his brain, he had much more confidence than before, and he was determined to get Gladio’s attention.

Leather pants weren’t exactly ideal for easy access, but Noctis made do by slowly sliding his hand down to Gladio’s groin, hand hovering just enough over the bulge that it could almost be considered teasing. Daring a glance up, Gladio’s eyes were on him, amber already so dark with lust they could be mistaken for black under the right light. For now, they had the first glow of the sun to accent them, and the way the sun shone over Gladio’s thighs made him look even more enticing. He took Gladio’s intense stare for approval, and slowly lowered his hand until he was right over the bulge, and then curled his hand.

Gladio let out a heavy breath through his nose that Noctis knew all too well meant that Gladio was trying to keep himself from making too much noise, lest the duo in the front seats become aware of the activities being acted out right behind them. Noctis allowed his hands to grasp for Gladio’s cock for possibly a moment too long before moving towards Gladio’s zipper, having no regard for the integrity of the leather pants beneath his hands as he tugged the zipper down harshly in on go. It took a bit of maneuvering, but it was easy enough to finally release Gladio’s cock from the restraints of the leather pants.

Noctis took only a moment to admire Gladio – particularly, the small silver hoop that hung from Gladio’s tip – before he was glancing once more towards the rearview mirror, finding that Ignis’ eyes were still intent on the road before them. Satisfied that Ignis and Prompto were both preoccupied, Noctis made the move to find a more suitable position, finding that the best course of action was to fall to his knees between the seats. There was enough room that Noctis didn’t feel at all cramped on the floor, but he still had ample access to Gladio’s cock, which was quickly becoming the only thing his mind could think of.

Reaching forward, Noctis wasted no time in sucking the tip into his mouth, ignoring the clank of metal against his teeth and the slightly awkward scrape against the roof of his mouth. Gladio had gotten the piercing on a dare from Noctis – which Noctis had said as a joke but wasn’t complaining – and it always sent a rush of blood to his cock whenever he thought about it. So, to be holding it in his mouth, teasing Gladio by kitten-licking around the ring, he felt as though he could explode before he could even really start.

Evidently, Gladio must have been thinking the same thing, because soon enough, Noctis could feel Gladio’s hands in his hair, not yet pulling, but reminding him that Gladio could do so at any moment. He knew that Gladio could get rough when he was being a brat, and even with it being so early in the morning, Noctis wouldn’t ask for it any other way. Gladio certainly had the most impressive member of all his boyfriends, and while Noctis wasn’t as much of a natural at sucking it like Prompto was, he still tried his best.

Of course, the teasing continued, even when Gladio gave his warning via his hands tightening in Noctis’ black hair, but Noctis didn’t seem to mind whatsoever. Instead, Noctis actually pulled away entirely, smirking up at Gladio in defiance before proceeding to take as much of Gladio’s cock into his mouth as he could manage. Gladio was unable to contain that groan that passed through his lips, and that was the moment Ignis’ eyes trailed up towards the rearview mirror, eyes widening only slightly at the sight he was witnessing.

“Need I pull over so you two _heathens_ can continue your activities somewhere _private_?” The laugh from Noctis vibrated around Gladio’s cock, and the strange chuckle-groan Gladio released was enough even to put a smile on Ignis’ face, even if it was just barely noticeable.

“Nah, Iggy, I think we’ve got it covered back here.” If Ignis’ eyes remained off the road for a tad too long, neither said so as Gladio refocused his attention on the raven-haired boy between his legs. Noctis had slowed his pace when Ignis began speaking, but now that Gladio was actively paying attention, Noctis cast his gaze up to Gladio, eyes glinting with mischief while simultaneously daring Gladio to do something about it.

What started out as a fairly average blow job quickly turned into Noctis sucking only on the tip, tongue dipping into Gladio’s slit to collect the couple beads of pre-come that had appeared. Gladio groaned and tightened his fingers even more, pulling a strangled moan from his prince’s mouth. Tired of the games, Gladio used his position to his advantage to simultaneously buck his hips up into Noctis’ mouth with pulling Noctis’ head down, close enough that Noctis’ nose was pressed firmly against coarse black hairs.

Nostrils flaring with the effort to breath, Noctis could feel the tears that sprung in the corners of his eyes, could feel the way Gladio’s piercing pushed against his throat, and it took everything in him to not gag. He was fighting against every instinct telling him to pull back and knew that Gladio’s hands would keep him secured in place even if he tried. It was a struggle, but it also turned him on beyond belief, and so he allowed himself to be used. Gladio continued bucking into Noctis’ mouth, using his hands to keep Noctis’ head in place. It wasn’t much longer before Gladio was coming down Noctis’ throat, still holding Noctis close until he was finished.

The taste was something Noctis never found himself being fond of, but he still swallowed everything Gladio gave him when he slid his mouth back with an obscene ‘_pop_.’ It was somewhat of a struggle to get himself back up into his seat, his legs wobbly and his cock still aching in the confines of his pants. Allowing himself a moment to breathe, he was caught. Off guard by Gladio leaning across the seat to capture Noctis’ lips in a kiss, Gladio tasting himself as he licked his way into Noctis’ mouth. Noctis may have had the mind to pull back and breath if not for the strong hand that came down and shoved its way into his pants.

The positioning wasn’t exactly favorable, but Gladio was much too tall to fit on the floor, and Noctis couldn’t imagine turning down such a needed pleasure just for sake of adjusting. From somewhere that felt beyond distant from where he was now, he could make out the sounds of moaning from the front seat – the high-pitched whine that indicated Prompto was close to his own release (had Prom and Ignis started fooling around while he was occupied?) and the soft baritone of Ignis’ hushed moans. Had he not found himself in such a delicious space, he may have thought to take a peek at what was happing behind Gladio’s shoulder.

It didn’t take long for Noctis to become putty in Gladio’s hands, his hands wrapped around Gladio’s shoulders to keep himself grounded as Gladio continued jerking him off, hand twisting on the way up every time in a ploy to drive Noctis mad. Not that Noctis was really complaining. He just couldn’t imagine himself wanting to do anything more than let Gladio do whatever he pleased to him. While all of his lovers had something to offer, and some days he needed some things more than other things, Gladio had a rough side to him that he simply couldn’t ignore. Gladio never crossed any lines, just the perfect amount of tall and fit and rough and dominating that Noctis rarely ever felt like saying no when he’d had the kind of days where he wanted nothing more than to give up all control.

When Gladio leaned down and traced his lips over Noctis’ neck, searching for the perfect spot before biting down on the heated flesh just below Noctis’ jaw, the former couldn’t help but to come, thighs shaking under the intense exertion of both his orgasm and how long he denied himself even the slightest relief for his erection. Once Gladio had leaned back into his own seat, chest heaving and skin glowing, Noctis fell slack against his seat. Sure, his briefs and pants were likely ruined, and he’d have to wear his jacket around his waist until they found someplace for him to change, but he couldn’t say it wasn’t worth it.

Noctis allowed himself a moment to watch the aftermath of his lovers’ own fun, Ignis quietly and almost discreetly zipping himself back up while Prompto continued an assault on Ignis’ neck (had he missed them finishing because he was moaning too loud?). Normally, Ignis was a stickler for having Prompto stay seated while he was driving, but this morning was different. What had started as a teasing touch had fueled a fire that spurred all of them on, and if the glint in Ignis’ eyes when they made eye contact through the rearview mirror was anything to go on, he’d say that it was well worth it.

When Prompto finally settled back into his seat, seemingly proud of the bruise Ignis was sure to cover with the collar of his button-up, Noctis felt every ounce of energy he once had evaporate from his body. What was left was the warmth of the afterglow, the hazy, lulling feeling of safety and love that he only ever felt in the presence of his lovers. As Noctis leaned against Gladio once more, hair falling just over his eyes as he closed them and basked in the feeling of Gladio wrapping a protective arm around him, it took no time for him to drift off. The last thing he saw before sleep overtook him was the warm smile on Gladio’s face as he picked his book back up from the slot on the door, and that was enough for him to know he truly was loved. No words even had to be spoken between them, and yet they all knew how much they’d pleased and been pleased. It was nice this way, and if this is the reward he got for being prince, then maybe it was worth the work. Sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! If you want to interact with me and enjoy some more FFXV content, follow me on Tumblr @chocoboboys
> 
> P.S. I know I'm late to the party with Kinktober, and I'll probably be posting into November, but please be patient. I am a mess right now lmao


End file.
